MK-TAC Intro Dialogue
Alice Alice: You have to trust me, Hanzo. Scorpion: Why should I trust the daughter of Havik? Alice: We do not see eye to eye. Alien Aqua Asgaarth Ash Williams Ashrah Baraka Baraka: Tarkata still remembers, Cassandra. Cassie Cage: Your actions made a real slut outta me. Baraka: I only relish the pleasure of my prey... Baraka: How did you find us? Fujin: Your tribe camped upwards, Baraka. Baraka: Heads will roll. Batman Belokk Bo' Rai Cho Cassie Cage Cassie Cage: Ugh...not this again. Baraka: Do I smell weakness, Cage? Cassie Cage: You've got a fucked up smell, Baraka. Cassie Cage: Ho-ly. Shit. Havik: Greetings from your nightmares, Cassandra. Cassie Cage: Out of my face, uggo! Cetrion Cetrion: We could have shared our new role in the New Era... Rose: I will not stand for mother's madness! Cetrion: Then you leave me no choice, sister. Cyrax D'Vorah Daegon Dairou Darrius Drahmin Dylan Roth (DLC) Ermac Ermac: You relinquish your own power? Kotal Kahn: Through peace, Kitana will make Outworld whole. Ermac: Then we await her counsel. Erron Black Erron Black: Run back to Papa, boy. Lotus: You figure me for a coward? Erron Black: Fighting ain't for amateurs. Ferra/Torr Forrest Fox Frost Fujin Geras Goro Goro: You will die like your ancestor. Kung Lao: I beat you once I can beat you again. Goro: You will die here earthrealmer! Havik Havik: You disappoint me, daughter. Alice: You cannot condemn the realms to endless malice. Havik: What will it take for you to learn the truth? Havik 1: Has chaos corrupted the timeline? Havik 2: You sound disappointed, Havik... Havik 1: I will not stand for Kronika's oppression! Havik: You should be dead, sorcerer. Shang Tsung: Not even the Emperor's magic can destroy me. Havik: I'll silence you for good. Havik: Forget the Emperor, join me in Chaos. Skarlet: I cannot abandon him, Havik. Havik: I can help you let go. Havik: Join me in spreading chaos. Tremor: I have my own problems to solve. Havik: Consider me your worst, Tremor. Hideyoshi Hornbuckle Hotaru Hotaru: So it's settled, Geras? Geras: Chaosrealm will not survive your assault. Hotaru: To war! Hsu Hao Hydro Jacqui Briggs Jade Jarek Jason Voorhees Jax Johnny Cage Joker Joker: Ooh, impressions! How's your John Wayne? Shang Tsung: What comedian do you take me for, Joker? Joker: Would it kill you to be funny? Kabal Kai Kano Kano: I don't suppose you hire out. Terminator: I'm a Terminator, not a mercenary. Kano: Who says you can't be both? Kelani Kahnum (DLC) Kenshi Khameleon Khaos Khaos: Ice harlot... Frost: Back off, blood scum! Khaos: Time for your last rights! Khaos: With your help, I will conquer the realms? Kronika: Once you have completed the goal I have set for you. Khaos: Raiden will suffer, Lady Kronika. Kia King Gorbak King Gorbak: I care not of your clan's efforts. Wu Lae: Our combined efforts will neutralise Kotal. King Gorbak: Outworld's battles are not mine. Kintaro Kira Kitana Kobra Kollector Kollector: I will have your Necronomicon. Ash Williams: Sorry, money grubber. Doesn't come cheap. Kollector: What do you know, Ashley Williams? Komodai Kotal Kahn Kronika Kung Jin Kung Lao Leatherface Leatherface: ... Geras: Such chaos... Li Mei Liu Kang Liu Kang: Still after my blood, Khaos? Khaos: I live to kill you. Liu Kang: Then you'll live disappointed. Lotus Lotus: Stay out of my head, Mileena! Mileena: Is that any way to treat your elders? Lotus: You cannot sway me from the truth. Mavado Mileena Moloch Motaro Nightwolf Nitara No-Face Noob Saibot Noob Saibot: Death becomes you, Bruce Wayne. Batman: It hasn't caught up to me yet. Noob Saibot: In time, it will. Onaga Oniro Pennywise Predator Predator: ... Sub-Zero: We meet again, Predator. Quan Chi Quan Chi: I have not forgotten how you murdered me. Scorpion: This time you will remain dead. Quan Chi: We will see... Raiden Raiden: Reversing time will prove nothing. Kronika: Sacrifices are necessary in the New Era. Raiden: It is mass genocide, Kronika. Rain Reiko Reptile Rose Rose: Repeat your phrase, Kung Jin. Kung Jin: Every rose has its thorn, right? Rose: Even for an Elder God. Rose: We must reverse Kronika's damage. Raiden: There is very little we can do, Rose. Rose: We have to try, Raiden. Ruby Ruutuu Ruutuu: Raiden, Fujin, they will all suffer. Nightwolf: Not if you kill me first, Ruutuu. Ruutuu: I plan to. Sareena Scorpion Scorpion: Whose allegiance do you stand for? Havik: I will kill Kronika with my hands if I have to. Scorpion: Words of barbarism, Havik. Scorpion: Joker... Joker: Hey there, hot-head! Ya miss me? Scorpion: I have not forgotten our last encounter. Sektor Shang Tsung Shao Kahn Shao Kahn: You are only a fool in a costume! Batman: Try me, Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn: As you wish, mortal. Shao Kahn: Osh-Tekk scum! Kelani Kahnum: We stand together, Shao Kahn! Shao Kahn: You will soon join him! Sheborg (DLC) Sheeva Shinnok Shinnok: All Elder Gods must suffer! Cetrion: Have you forgotten mother's vision? Shinnok: Kronika no longer binds me. Shujinko Sindel Siro Skarlet Smoke Sonya Blade Sonya Blade: Cass told me what you did to Future me. Havik: The General's mind was weak, Blade. Sonya Blade: This is revenge! Spawn Stryker Sub-Zero (& Cyber Sub-Zero) Sub-Zero: I have found you, Batman. Batman: Yet another wannabe Bat killer... Sub-Zero: You misunderstand my intentions. Sub-Zero: Minus three degrees Celsius. Skarlet: What is that? Sub-Zero: The freezing point for blood. Taja Takeda Takeda:I thought I killed you years ago! Forrest Fox:I'm afraid not Takeda. Takeda:This time you're gonna stay dead! Tanya Tasia Taven Terminator Terminator: Take me to Sarah Connor. Cassie Cage: Aw, can't! Gotta get to the chopper! Terminator: Now. Terminator: Your observation is incorrect. Jacqui Briggs: You sure? That neck's pretty thick. Terminator: It's not a tumor. Tremor Triborg Triborg: Metal defective? Jason Voorhees: ... Vapor Wu Lae Wu Lae: Ah! Jacqueline Briggs! Jacqui Briggs: You sound surprised. Wu Lae: I have been expecting your presence...